Wrong Turn
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Haruichi takes a different path after Ryousuke leaves for Seidou.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Fuck off Riji, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Wow, no need to bite my head off." Slipping into the vacant seat next to his shorter friend, he nudged him a bit with his elbow. "Hey, what's up?"

"The fucking sky."

Frowning and snagging the glass before the pink haired male could have more, he slid it out of reach and motioned the bartender to cut him off. "Cut the shit Haru. You've been acting like a bastard since you set foot in here tonight. What's wrong?"

Glaring at the older male, Haruichi pulled out a cigarette and spun so his back was to the bar, lighting it and propping his elbows behind him on the polished wood. "My parents are _worried about me_ and have decided that my _problems_ would be sorted out if they shipped me off to Tokyo for high school."

Riji plucked the lit cigarette from the younger males hand and took a deep drag before handing it back. "Your brother."

"Ah." Using his free hand to comb back his bangs, he snorted. "Apparently they decided that he could _fix_ whatever's _wrong_."

"What are you, a fucking android?" Resting his head on his hand, he shook his head. "Didn't all this shit happen _because_ of your brother?"

"Yep."

"And they think that sending you to the bastard who caused this will help _fix it_?"

"Yep."

"Damn. Did you tell them it was a stupid idea?" Haruichi rolled his head and stared at his friend, who shook his head and snorted slightly. "Right. Stupid question. And?"

Taking another drag, Haruichi tilted his head back and exhaled through his nose. Waving the cigarette in the air, he spoke in a mocking tone, "_You won't talk to us, and this all started when he left. We're worried about you. I think being around your brother again will be good for you. Just like old times."_

Riji just shook his head and motioned the bartender for two glasses. "Well shit. So you're off to Tokyo then?"

Crushing the lit end of the cigarette into the ash tray and picking up his drink, raising it toward his friend in thanks, Haruichi nodded. "Everything's already been decided. I'm off first thing in the morning two weeks from now. I'm supposed to meet _Aniki_ at the train station in Tokyo near the school so he can make sure I don't _try and wander off or get into trouble_ before I get to the school."

The two lapsed into silence for a while until Riji leaned over and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from behind the bar, ignoring the glare from the bartender. "Alright, look. My uncle just opened a new place in Tokyo a few months ago. I have some friends who like to hang around there, and I'll see about going up to help out with the business. You need to get away from the shit, you go there. Tell 'em I sent you. I'll call up my uncle and let him know you're a friend. You won't have a problem getting in. He'll even put you up for the night if you need it."

Taking the paper with the address on it, Haruichi nodded his thanks as he stuffed it into his pocket. "Thanks Riji."

Grinning at his friend, Riji put an arm around his neck. "Hey, I know you've had it rough here, and seeing the dick who made it happen is bound to be upsetting. You're a good friend who knows how to keep his mouth shut and kick ass. If we don't look out for each other, who will?"

Snorting, Haruichi brought the glass back up to his lips. "Who indeed?" He muttered angrily, taking a large swig. Riji pulled his arm back and took a swig of his own drink. He could understand why his younger friend was so upset.

Haruichi's older brother, Ryousuke, was the reason the two of them even met. He may not have been the direct cause, but it didn't change the fact that when Haruichi needed his older brother the most, he wasn't there.

While Riji hadn't been there firsthand, he'd heard all about it from others around town. Apparently a few months after Ryousuke had left for Tokyo, some of the bastards on the baseball team decided that they were losing all the time because one of the better players, Ryousuke, hadn't joined that year. Apparently they were talking shit and Haruichi just happened to come up, giving them something to focus their anger at losing on.

Everyone in town knew it wouldn't make a difference if Ryousuke had joined the team that year. They all just sucked, and didn't practice any harder than they had to. Riji had heard of the fight that ensued about a month later. A few of the stupider bastards had ganged up on Haruichi on his way home, and decided that he needed to be taught a lesson for driving his brother away and thereby making the team lose.

It didn't end well for the small pink haired male.

It was a few months after that when Riji had his first meeting with said male. Of course, he'd heard the rumors about the fight, but didn't actually connect it until Haruichi had finally let slip how he'd gotten dragged into the world they lived in. By then, Riji and Haruichi had known each other for about a year and half, and at times Riji felt that Haruichi was like a brother.

Draining his glass, Riji stood up and places some bills on the bar to cover both their drinks before grabbing Haruichi's arm and towing him out the door. "Alright, now you've really had enough. You're bad enough sober, but you're a fucking nightmare when drunk."

"Like you're any better," Haruichi muttered as he stumbled along after his friend. "'Sides, I'm not drunk yet." The past two and half years with Riji and company had taught Haruichi to hold his alcohol better than most. He hadn't been much of a lightweight at the beginning, but the stuff he'd had shoved down his throat upped his tolerance level at the expense of many hangovers and oh so much teasing.

"Yeah, but any longer and you would be. I wasn't gonna haul your drunk ass out of there. Now come on, you can crash at my place tonight."

Haruichi didn't say anything, but stumbled along as he tried to keep up with his friend's longer strides. He wouldn't say anything, but he was glad that he'd met Riji. The older male was probably the first real friend he had in this town, and if it wasn't for him, Haruichi might not have survived this long. He might still be angry and punching anyone who passed by at the wrong time.

Ducking his head to hide a small smile, he stopped suddenly and jerked Riji's arm back. Waiting for him to stop, he kicked his shin hard enough to bruise before walking forward on his own. "You walk to fast, fucking bastard."

"You little shit. See if I let you stay tonight then." They both knew it was an empty threat. Riji shook out his leg before walking quickly to catch up with the pink haired male, slapping the back of his head with a smile. Eyeing the male next to him with a sly smile, Riji asked, "So, does your brother know about any of these _problems_ of yours?"

Snorting in amusement, Haruichi shook his head. "Please. He only sees what he wants to see. I'm pretty sure he still thinks I'm the same innocent, needy, shy little brother he left behind three years ago."

Riji barked out a laugh. "He's in for a surprise then, isn't he?"

Haruichi raised an eyebrow. "What's the disgusting grin for?"

Riji just smiled wider. "I know a way you can both show him you've changed and probably piss him off at the same time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

/

**So let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryousuke frowned as he scanned the platform. Practice had run late so he was about half an hour late in picking up his little brother. He wandered around the small platform, straining to catch a glimpse of the pink hair, only to find nothing.

He waited as everyone cleared out, looking at the now empty platform and wondering if he'd gotten the time wrong. Pulling out the scrap of paper that he'd written when and where to pick up Haruichi, he found that he'd been correct, and Haruichi simply wasn't there.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, he decided to wait for the next train, incase his brother had simply missed the first one or gotten off at a wrong stop on accident. Briefly wishing he'd brought something to do, he wondered why their parents had been so adamant that Haruichi come to Seidou and that he keep an eye on him.

Haruichi wasn't a child anymore. And from what their parents had said, he wasn't too thrilled about being sent to Seidou anyway. So that left the question of _why_ they decided to send him here, if he didn't even want to go. Another question was why he didn't want to come.

Being honest with himself, Ryousuke had been sure that Haruichi would want to come, and would have followed him to Seidou. Hearing how he didn't want to come had been a surprise, and if he were to be frank, kind of disappointing. Shaking his head, he stood up and waited for the train doors to open. If Haruichi wasn't on this one, he'd head back to the dorms and call his parents.

Watching the occupants step off the train and head to the exit, he sighed when he still didn't see his little brother. Turning around after everyone else had gone, he started making his way back to the school. He'd just stepped outside when he felt something hit the back of his head.

Rubbing the sore spot, he glanced down and found a duffle bag sitting by his feet. Turning around, all the words died on his lips as he got a good look at who was standing behind him. It had to be Haruichi, but this was nothing like what Ryousuke had ever imagined. Gone was his adorable, innocent baby brother, and in his place was this glaring, broody teenager.

Eyes snapping open in surprise, he took in what had become of his precious little brother. They were about the same height still, which Ryousuke was relieved at in the back of his mind. Gone were the pink bangs hanging in front of his face and hiding his eyes. Instead, they were swept to the left side of his face, only a few strands falling in front of the left eye. The rest was tied back in a short high ponytail.

There were four piercings in each ear, one in the lobes and three higher in the cartilage. The top three were studs while the lobe piercings were small silver hoops. There was a bar through his right eyebrow, and two small studs on the bottom left of his lip.

He was dressed in jean shorts that Ryousuke weren't entirely sure qualified as shorts with how small they were and a white tank top covered by an open pink jacket. Glancing down, he saw short black boots on his feet. Eyes traveling back up to the face that was so familiar yet so different, he wondered exactly what had happened since he'd left.

"You're late," Haruichi bit out, and Ryousuke couldn't help but notice the silver ball on his brother's tongue. Getting no response, Haruichi rolled his eyes and slid off his jacket, tying it around his waist. He watched his big brothers eyes widen at the sight of the tattoo on his upper right arm. It wasn't much, just the words 'Trust Nobody' in cursive. Bending to pick up his bag, he let the older Kominato get a glimpse of another tattoo on his left shoulder blade. That one was a bleeding heart with a rose on top, it's thorny stem wrapped around the heart.

Swinging up his bag, he walked past his older brother, hitting their shoulders together roughly and lazily waving for a cab.

Ryousuke seemed to snap out of his surprised daze when Haruichi smacked his shoulder. Picking up the duffle that had been thrown at his head, he followed his little brother and waited in silence for the cab to come. He didn't know what to say, didn't know where to begin. He continued staring at the person next to him, wondering what could have happened in the two years he'd been gone.

When they finally did arrive at Seidou, Haruichi took both his bags and walked off, leaving Ryousuke to pay the driver and jog to catch up with him. "Haruichi." Finally deciding to ask, Ryousuke grabbed his little brother's arm and pulled him to a stop. He was a little surprised at the muscle he felt, but pushed it back. "Haruichi. What happened to you?"

Glaring at his older brother, Haruichi pulled his arm out of the loose grip and turned to walk away. Ryousuke was about to follow when he heard two words that made him freeze, unable to follow. "You left."

/

**So not a very long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it~ Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You were right Riji! The look on his face was fucking priceless!" Haruichi left the phone on speaker as he lazily unpacked his things. He'd luckily gotten a room to himself in the dorms, since it was almost a last minute transfer and everyone else already had a roommate.

_"I bet. Wish I could have been there to see it! Anyway, you going to join the baseball team like your parents want?"_

"Fuck no. That shit is the reason everything happened."

_"Fair enough. Gonna join any club? Are you required to join at least one or some shit like that?"_

"Like hell. It's _recommended_ that you join one, but I'm not doing any of that shit. Besides, can you _really_ see me in a club?"

There was a pause on the other end before some laughter. _"I can see it now. You in the kitchen with a frilly apron on, scream and cursing after you burn yourself and scaring all the other little club members."_

"Fucking bastard. You're just jealous I can cook better than you."

_"Yes, because you're the **perfect** little housewife."_

"That's perfect little house_husband_ to you." Riji let out a snort of laughter.

_"Whatever. Anyway, I let my uncle and friends know about you. I'll be up in Tokyo next week, so I'll take you around then and let you meet everyone. Try not to kill anyone till then, alright?"_

"No promises." Hanging up, Haruichi headed to the attached bathroom. He'd managed to get his parents to agree to that one aspect since he was being forced here against his will. Starting up the bath, he felt the need for a nice long soak. He'd probably ditch school tomorrow and head out to see Tokyo.

Stripping out of his clothes and letting them fall to the bathroom floor, he took off the fake bar on his eyebrow, and the fake studs on his lip. The rest of the piercings were real, but those two seemed to make the reaction better. Besides, he really was planning on getting them later, so the fakes were to get used to the feel now.

Setting them on the counter, he stepped into the tub and sat down, feeling his muscles relax in the warm water. A few minutes in, he grabbed a rag and dunked it under the water before bringing it up and scrubbing at the words 'Trust Nobody' on his arm, watching as they disappeared. The only real tattoo he had was the one on his left shoulder blade. He'd gotten it a few months ago, along with Riji and a few other of their close friends.

It was not only a sign of their friendship, but also a reminder as to why they were all the way they were. Each of them had been hurt by someone close to them. If you looked closely, each tattoo did have their own distinct design. While overall they looked the same, Haruichi's had his brother's name inside one of the thorns piercing the heart, and the words 'Gone when I needed you the most' in a lighter shade of red inside the blood. They were reminders of who the person was, and what they did.

Riji's had his fathers' name in one thorn, and his mothers' name in another. In the blood were the words 'Hated before I got a chance'. His parents had been fighting practically since he was born, and both never failed to tell him how he was the reason they were miserable. They never failed to tell him how much of a disappointment he was even though he was top of his class. His uncle was his only salvation. The only one who believed in him and told him that his parents were dicks who would never be happy. That it wasn't his fault.

So when Riji was thirteen, he'd gone to stay with his uncle. He helped out at the bar his uncle owned when needed and saw many drunken fights, even getting caught up in a few. By the time he was fifteen, he'd been in more fights than he could remember, graduated early so he didn't have to deal with school and helped out his uncle full time. He didn't go to university and was going to take over his uncles' bars and clubs when the man finally retired.

Maybe that was why Haruichi looked up to and respected him so much. He was smart and strong and knew what he wanted to do. He didn't let anyone talk shit about his friends or uncle, and was confident in his looks and skills. What really made a difference for Haruichi though, was the fact that he'd been through a lot of shit with his family and still turned out alright.

Sighing and stepping out the tub before he fell asleep, Haruichi wrapped a towel around his waist and drained the tub. Flopping back onto his bed, he closed his eyes and wondered how long he could get away with ditching class before his brother finally decided to try and make him go to class. Closing his eyes, he grinned slightly. _'I'd like to see him try.'_

/

Waking up to the sound of multiple people walking down the hallway, Haruichi groaned a little and sat up. Looking at the clock he cursed under his breath and drew the covers back over his head as he flopped back down. _'There is no fucking way I'm up at 6 in the god damn morning.'_

Trying his hardest to go back to sleep, he finally shoved off the blankets an hour later when he acknowledged he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that morning. Stalking his way into the bathroom, he quickly showered off and threw on a pair of cargo shorts, another tank top, and the same boots as last night. Shrugging on his pink jacket and tying up his hair, he stuffed his wallet, phone, and keys into his pockets before slipping out the door, locking it behind him.

It wasn't hard to leave, seeing as how everyone else was in their classrooms waiting for class to begin. He simply walked out of the dorm building and made his way to the school gates, walking straight. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was sure it would be better than sitting and listening to the teacher talk all day.

Deciding to head back to the station and move to a different part of Tokyo so as to decrease his chances of being caught so soon, he hailed a cab and quickly climbed in. Handing the driver the correct amount, Haruichi boarded a random train, not really caring where he wound up.

He sat and watched the scenery outside for a while before hopping off at the next station. Glancing up at the sign, he found himself in Ikebukuro. Figuring that it might prove entertaining, he wandered out from the station. He had no destination, so he figured he'd just spend the day wandering around.

He didn't do anything more than walk the streets until it was time for lunch and his stomach reminded him that he hadn't had anything for breakfast either. Stopping in a slightly more rundown shop, he grabbed a seat and scanned the menu. When the waitress asked for his order, he got a steak and then ordered two of their dessert items to come after he'd finished.

As he waited for his food, he scanned the fairly empty restaurant. The only others ones there were a small group of older teens who seemed to be in an argument, if the way they were whispering angrily to each other was any indication. Haruichi turned back when his steak was served and focused on his food. He didn't really give a shit what the others were arguing about.

After he finished his steak and the small slice of strawberry shortcake he'd ordered, Haruichi started in on the parfait he'd gotten. He'd have to remember this shop if he ever came back here again. They had some good desserts.

Just as he'd taken the first bite, the group that had been angrily whispering started shouting at each other instead. It was only a few seconds later when the first punch was thrown. The rest of the staff had already gone to the back, signaling that this sort of thing was fairly common for them. Haruichi didn't mind, and continued on with his parfait.

Four more bites and the small scuffle between two of the three members turned into a fight with all three. It was only after one of them was sent smashing into his table, causing his dessert to go crashing to the ground as well, did he decide it was time to intervene.

Standing up and glaring at the three, who still hadn't noticed that there was someone else in the same restaurant with them, he slid off his jacket and placed it on his seat. Striding forward, he grabbed the back of the first ones shirt, hauling him back and spinning him around. He didn't give the male a chance to speak and grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head down while he swung his knee up. He let the older teen drop to the ground, unconscious with a broken nose.

Going up to the other two, He quickly wormed his way into the middle and pushed the two apart. Swinging one leg up, he caught the one on the left off guard with a kick to the groin, sending him down as well. The last one glared at Haruichi and didn't waste time swinging at him. Ducking under the angry punches, Haruichi sent one punch to the male's gut and snapped his leg up, just catching the males chin.

It was enough to make him stagger backwards slightly, and Haruichi used that to his advantage. Rushing forward, he swiped the teens' feet out from under him and straddled his stomach. His thighs were pinning the other males' arms to his side, and he brought both his hands around the neck of his struggling captive, cutting off his air supply. He waited for the body to go limp before letting go, waiting for a few seconds until he was sure that the male was unconscious.

Standing back up and brushing off any dirt that may have gotten on him, he grabbed his jacket and slid it back on. Searching the pockets of all three males, he took out their wallets and what money they had. He figured that since they had been so intent on causing trouble and breaking things in this restaurant, they should pay for all the damage and his meal.

Ringing the bell at the front to get the attention of the workers in the back, he waited for one of the waitress to come back out. He watched her surprise at finding the three troublemakers out cold, and handed her the money.

"It's theirs," He said when she started to refuse. "They caused the trouble, so they get to pay for it." Leaving the money in her hands, he turned to walk out the door, pausing before he left. "Thanks for the food. It was really good."

Walking down the street, he wondered what else he should do. He could probably go shopping, but there was nothing he really wanted or needed. He could go to an arcade, but he really wasn't in the mood for games. Jamming his hands into his pockets, he sighed and continued walking. This would be so much better if someone was with him.

With nothing better to do, he pulled out a cigarette out and lit it, stopping in a nearby park and collapsing onto a bench. Staring lazily up at the sky, he debated about calling Riji. Shaking his head, he took another long drag and exhaled heavily. Damnit, being on your own was so boring when you had nothing to do.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but judging from how much the sun had shifted, he'd guess about two hours. Sighing and sitting up, he realized he wasn't the only person on the bench anymore. Glancing at the girl next to him, he raised an eyebrow.

"You're from the restaurant."

"I am," She acknowledged, smiling at him. "I'm glad I found you."

"Why?"

Shaking her head, he bowed slightly. "My name is Rita, Nishina Rita."

Lighting a new cigarette, he nodded back. "Haruichi. Kominato Haruichi."

"It's nice to meet you. I want to thank you for helping us with those three back there."

"They come often?"

Rita nodded with a sigh. "Mainly in the evening or at night though. They hardly ever come during the day." Leaning back and looking up at the sky, she frowned. "If it's not them, it's their friends. They come, flirt with the girls, start a fight, and leave without paying for the things they break. They drive away most of our business."

Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, Haruichi sighed again. "And? What do you want me to do about it?"

Fiddling with her bag, Rita stared at her lap as she explained, "Most of our staff has quit, and with the rumors they start about our place, nobody wants to work for us either."

Staring at her, he narrowed his eyes a little. "And why are they targeting you?"

Huffing and glaring back at him, she said, "It's not just us. Is the whole block! Every shop on our block has to deal with them. At first they weren't that bad, but then someone new started leading them, and he decided that our block would be their _territory_ and that they could do whatever they wanted. Almost half the shops have closed since then, and most of the others are barely getting by!"

Haruichi stayed silent for a bit, processing what he'd been told. Rita stood up and handed him a small container. "I'm not asking you to drive them out. I'm just asking if you could come help us out in the evenings, when they get really bad. We'd pay you like any other of our employees." Taking a few steps back, she smiled a little sadly. "Just think about it, alright?"

Watching her walk away, Haruichi opened the small container. Inside was another slice of their strawberry shortcake. Shaking his head with a small smile, he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Riji, know anyone in Ikebukuro?"

/

**So I made it a little longer this time. What do you think? And no, I have not decided if there will be any romance in here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Walking back into the school, Haruichi was only slightly surprised to find his older brother waiting for him near the front of the gates. He continued on as if he didn't see the third year, only stopping once Ryousuke grabbed his wrist.

He opened his mouth to tell him to let go, and was slightly amused when he received a glare. "Shut up and follow me."

Figuring if he didn't follow now he'd have to deal with the older Kominato later, he let himself be dragged to the baseball dorms. Being pulled into Ryousuke's room and basically shoved onto the bed, he couldn't help but joke. "So forceful."

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"_Where_?"

"Somewhere."

"Why did you skip school?"

"I felt like it."

"Why weren't you at practice this morning?"

"'Cause I'm not joining."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"_Damnit_ Haruichi! Do you think this is joke? Do you want to get expelled?"

"What if I do?" Haruichi met Ryousuke's angry stare with one of his own. Standing up, he took a few steps forward until he was almost nose to nose with his older brother. "I didn't ask to be sent here. I didn't _want_ to come here. I don't need you to babysit me, and I don't _want_ you around me! So take the hint, and fuck off!" Flipping his middle finger at the third year, he turned and walked out, shoving past those who'd decided to watch.

Ryousuke didn't move for a while. He stared at the spot Haruichi had just been in and took a deep breath. Turning slowly, he put his hand on the wall for a few seconds before pulling back and punching it as hard as he could. "_Damnit._ What the hell happened to you Haruichi?"

Kuramochi walked in with a slight grimace. "Cute. You alright Ryou-san?" That seemed to break the silence, and those gathered outside the open door either left or entered the room.

Frowning at the sight of blood on his knuckles, Ryousuke shook out his hand. "Fine."

"Who was that?" Miyuki asked, examining the slight dent in the wall.

Taking a few tissues and dabbing them against his bleeding hand, the third year sighed. "My little brother."

"The fuck is his problem?" Jun grunted, grabbing some bandages.

Sitting at his desk and letting Jun wrap up his hand, he shook his head. "I wish I knew. He wasn't like this when I left."

Kuramochi opened his mouth to say something when a terrified Eijun ran in, holding a hand to his left eye. He didn't say anything, simply ran and hid behind Miyuki. "What's the matter with you?" The catcher asked, stepping out of the way. Grabbing hold of the hand that Eijun was using to cover his eye, he tugged it away.

"What the hell happened?" Kuramochi asked, lips twitching slightly. Eijun's left eye was bruised and starting to puff ever so slightly.

Frowning at his roommate, and hissing a little when Miyuki touched his eye, he said, "I don't know! I accidently ran into someone and they punched me! They said if I did it again they'd break my arm!" The others in the room looked to Ryousuke who scowled, seemingly lost in thought.

Taking that as their cue to leave, Miyuki tugged Eijun along out of the room. "Might as well get some ice on that. Why'd you hide behind me, anyway?"

"So if they came back they'd punch you first!"

Kuramochi laughed as he followed the two, teasing Eijun about his eye and threatening that he'd better not wake them up with his crying about it. The rest of those in the room followed after. Ryousuke slumped slightly after the door closed, wondering what he'd do about Haruichi.

/

As hard as he tried to ignore it, it refused to go away. Holding his pillow over his head didn't help. Neither did cocooning himself in his blankets. It took about half an hour for Haruichi to finally get fed up with whoever kept knocking on his door. Dragging himself to his feet and cursing about how it was still an ungodly hour of the morning, he pulled the door open, glaring sleepily at whoever was on the other side.

Seeing his older brother there, smiling and hand held up to knock, he frowned and slammed the door shut. He failed to do so when the third year jammed his foot into the door and pressed his weight behind it. "Come on Haruichi. Time for class."

"Damnit. What part of fuck off did you not understand?" It didn't take long for Ryousuke to win their little battle and fling the door open. Haruichi rolled his eyes and went back to bed, not really caring this early. He only just started drifting back to sleep when the sharp sting of cold water hit his bare back.

"_SHIT!" _Jumping up and holding his arms around himself, he scowled at his older brother who simply grinned and pointed to the bathroom. "Do you need help getting ready?"

Grumbling and thinking about ways to murder the smiling teen, Haruichi flung himself onto the unused bed in the room, rolling so his back was toward his brother. It would take more than a little cold water to get him to class. He heard a sigh and some rustling, but didn't really care what his brother was up to.

He wasn't prepared for the older teen to pounce on top of him and jam a shirt on over his head. Struggling with the fabric and possibly tangling himself up worse, he felt the weight move to his legs, and one foot after another get shoved into a pair of pants.

"_Damnit!"_ Struggling against the clothing, he finally managed to get the shirt on and push his brother off him, falling off the bed himself in the process. Seeing the third year head toward him with the white button up shirt, he kicked out, landing a hit on Ryousuke's knees and sending him crashing forward, right on top of his little brother.

Pausing to get his breath back from the hit to his stomach, Haruichi didn't get to struggle as Ryousuke slipped on the shirt. It was only when he finally could breathe right again did he realize that the third year had _let_ Haruichi kick him, so he could have an excuse for falling forward and _accidently_ elbowing his little brother in the stomach.

"Y-You're a fucking bastard."

"And you're going to be late." Giving up fight and simply refusing to move, Haruichi laid there and let his brother finish dressing him for school. He didn't move when Ryousuke was done, and just closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to willingly walk to class. He wasn't all too surprised when Ryousuke let out a large sigh. "You're such a troublesome little brother." Hands grabbed his own and he was lifted to his feet. Just before he could let himself fall back to the floor, Ryousuke's shoulder was jamming into his stomach and he was hoisted like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder.

Letting his arms dangle, he wondered how his brother planned to force him to stay in class when he was in a separate part of the building, if not a different building all together. He wasn't quite sure. He'd have to look at a map of the school at some point.

He didn't mind all the whispers as he was carried, and had to laugh to himself when some asked if Ryousuke had finally killed someone. His older brother might have a taste for sadism, but he was a softie who wouldn't truly hurt anyone. He may ruff them up or tease them, but he'd never intentionally hurt them. _'I could use that to my advantage at some point…'_

Thinking of all the different possibilities, he was a little surprised at how fast they arrived in what he assumed was his classroom. Expecting the drop, he was able to fall without smashing his head onto the floor. Laying in a heap on the ground, he let himself be manhandled into a chair, his arms falling to his sides and his head down on the desk.

He snorted slightly when he heard his brother 'threaten' the other first years to keep him there. The second the door shut behind him, Haruichi sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Lazily standing up, he headed towards the window and shook his head. They were on the second floor, and there was a giant cherry blossom tree almost right outside their window. This was almost too easy.

Opening the window, he leapt onto the sill and pushed off, aiming for a branch. Snagging it, he let himself drop to the one below that before dropping safely to the ground. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he made his way back to his room and quickly changed before grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys.

Once again heading outside the gates, he wondered where he should go.

/

**Let me know what you thought! And if you want to talk to me about any of my fics or ask questions about it or anything, either shoot me a message here or on my tumblr (I have the same url as here). And now some shameless promotion for the Daiya no A RP that I'm apart of: Come check us out! You can see who's in it and everything on the main Tumblr page, daiyanoaceroleplay. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun started to rise higher, Haruichi made his way back to the small restaurant he'd been to the day before. He'd asked Riji to send some friends who lived in or near Ikebukuro to help out at some of the other shops, or at least hang around them for a while and intervene if something happens.

Walking into the shop, he leaned against the front of the counter and rang the small bell. When Rita emerged, her face lit up in surprise and happiness. "You came!" Grabbing his arm, she pulled him to the back and into the surprisingly large kitchen. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! He came!"

Smiling at Haruichi, she gestured to the average sized male standing before the stove. He raised an eyebrow as he laid eyes on the pink haired teen but didn't say anything, simply nodding. "This is my father, Hiro." Haruichi nodded back.

Gesturing to the woman who had entered at Rita's yell, she said, "And this is my mother, Gina." Bowing slightly to the woman, he cast a glance around, not seeing anyone else.

Catching the look, Gina sighed. "Our last worker resigned yesterday. At the moment it's just the three of us." Shaking her head, the woman smiled. "Thank you, by the way, for helping us with them yesterday. Had we done anything they would have just tried to force us out and abandon the shop."

Hiro wiped his hands on his apron as he came forward. "Rita says you're willing to help us out in the evenings?"

Haruichi reached to light a cigarette, but stopped at the disapproving looks from all three members of the family. "I'll help when I can," He said, pocketing the pack.

Gina nodded and asked, "Do you know how to cook?"

Shrugging, Haruichi slid his hands back into his pockets. "Some."

"Hiro can teach you when we're not busy." Studying Haruichi's face, she clicked her tongue. "Those things on your face will have to go. Why would you ruin such a handsome face like that?"

Taking the eyebrow bar and the lip piercings off, he shrugged. "They're fake anyway. It's just so I can get used to them after I actually do get them pierced." Grinning a little, he couldn't help but add, "And I think they add to my charm."

That seemingly broke the ice, as Hiro let out a small snort and Gina laughed a little. Giggling a little, Rita pointed to a small side room. "I think we might have a uniform that will fit you. Go ahead and try it on."

"If it doesn't fit we'll tailor it so it does," Gina added as he stepped into the room. Closing the door, he eyed the two male uniforms and choose the smaller one. Changing into it, he was glad to note it was only slightly too big, which meant they might not have to tailor it at all.

Rolling up the sleeves to his elbows as he walked out, he nodded. "This will work fine."

Hori grinned and gave a thumbs up before going back to his cooking. Gina smiled and nudged her daughters' shoulder a bit. "You choose a good one sweetheart."

Rita blushed and turned to her mother. "OKAA-SAN!" Haruichi shook his head with a smile. He didn't think he'd mind working here.

"Relax darling, I was only joking." Turning to their new part-timer, she glanced out into the dining area before shaking her head. "Well, I suppose you can stay and learn a thing or two from Hiro right now, since we don't have any customers."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Haruichi nodded. "Alright, but just until lunch. Then I'll go help serve." Moving over to where the brown haired male was standing, he pointed to the pots and skillets on the stove. "So what are we making today?"

/

When lunchtime rolled around, Haruichi felt as though his head had been stuffed full of cooking recipes and tips and tricks. Thanking Hiro for the lesson, he headed out and frowned a little at the near empty restaurant.

Shaking his head, he walked out the door and lit a cigarette. Spotting a small group of women walking hurriedly down the street, he smiled and called out. "Are you ladies hungry by chance?" He was about to write them off as they kept walking, but one of them paused and turned back slightly. Bowing politely, he gestured to the shop he'd just exited. "If you are, I highly recommend this restaurant. Their dessert is especially delicious."

He could see the hesitation, and took another drag. "Maybe another day then, if you're not hungry." He knew better than trying to pressure them in and scaring them off for good. They stopped and chatted amongst themselves for a while before the one who'd originally stopped bowed back slightly.

"We're not hungry, but thank you for the offer. Maybe we'll stop by tomorrow."

"We'd be delighted with your business." Watching them walk off, he leaned back against the glass. It wasn't surprising, that they wouldn't want to stop for long in a neighborhood like this. Especially with the rumors and frequent fights.

Finishing his cigarette, he dropped it and crushed it beneath his foot before heading back inside. He supposed his time could be better spent helping clean up rather than standing outside smoking. Grabbing a rag from the back, he began wiping down the empty tables, booths, and chairs. When he looked up, he found a small group of girls glancing at him from outside as they passed. Sending them a smile, he chuckled to himself slightly when he saw them giggling. He wasn't too surprised to see them enter a few moments later.

Tucking the rag into his apron's pocket, he picked up a spare notebook on the counter and smiled at them. "Welcome. Please, follow me." Guiding them to a table, he waited until they all took their seats and handed them some menus. "What can I get you all to drink?"

Writing down their orders, he leaned over slightly and pointed to the steak he'd gotten yesterday. It was one of the slightly more expensive items, and he already knew it was good. "Personally, I like the steak." Standing up, he winked before taking their drink orders back.

He had to have Rita show him where everything was, but that didn't take very long. Placing their drinks in front of them, he asked, "Would you like some more time to look over the menu?"

One of them giggled slightly. "You said the steak was good?"

Nodding, Haruichi grinned. "The steak is very good."

"Is it your favorite?"

Humming slightly, he shook his head. "As good as it is, I have a rather big sweet tooth, so my favorites are the desserts." Holding up a hand when he saw another open her mouth, he said, "Don't ask me what my favorite one is, because I love them all. I'll give you all a few more moments to look the menu over, alright?"

Heading back to put away his tray, he paused when Rita stared at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"You've done this before, haven't you?" She accused.

Shrugging, Haruichi set the tray down and disposed of the rag in his pocket. "My friend's uncle owns a bar or two." He didn't offer any other explanation. Spotting one of the girls waving at him, he nodded to her and headed back to their table. "Are we ready?" He asked with a smile.

Nodding, the first of the four pointed to the menu. "We'd like one of the steaks to split and four of this salad please." Glancing at the salad they were pointing to, he nodded and jotted them down.

"Alright, your order will be out in a bit." Gathering up the menus, he headed to the back and gave the order to Hiro. He grabbed a pitcher of water on his way back out and quickly refilled the girls' drinks. Even if they were only half empty, it gave him something more to do.

Finding no other pressing matters to attend to, he grabbed another rag and went about finishing his earlier task of cleaning the tables, booths, and chairs. He made small talk with Rita when he was done, serving the girls their food and cleaning up after them when they were done. After them, only two other small groups came during lunch.

It was only once evening came that things got a little more interesting.

/

**Not much, but here's a small cliffhanger (if you can call it that). Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What's this?" Haruichi looked up from where he was drying dishes, raising an eyebrow at the finger jabbed in his direction. "New part-timer?" He could feel the stares, but didn't say anything. "Looks kinda girly."

Sighing to himself, the pink haired teen wondered why everyone went for that jab at his appearance first. Did they expect him to lash out over something like that? "Hey shortie!" Ah, and now his height. Really, you'd think people could be more original.

Setting down the cup he'd been holding, he turned to the group. "May I help you?"

"Grab us some alcohol and keep it comin."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we don't serve alcohol here."

The group paused on their way to one of the larger tables, turning back to glare at him. Haruichi simply stared back neutrally. The one who'd ordered the drinks stomped his way over and fisted the front of his uniform, dragging him up so his feet nearly left the ground. "Then I _suggest_ that you go _get_ some."

Grabbing the fist that was holding him up, the short teen dug the blunt nails of his thumbs into the underside of the wrist, twisting himself free when the grip loosened. Dropping back the ground and straightening his shirt, he grabbed a few glasses. "Water all around then."

Slamming his fist onto the counter, the male's nostrils flared in anger. "Don't _fuck_ with me! I _said_ we wanted _alcohol_."

Grabbing one of the knives he'd just cleaned, Haruichi slammed it point first down into the palm still on the counter. Holding it there with one hand, he grabbed the males' conveniently longer hair and forced his head down so he could look him in the eye. "I _said_, that we don't serve alcohol here. You either sit down, shut up, and order what we _do_ serve, or I _suggest_ that you find somewhere else to eat." Twisting the knife slightly to get his point across, he glared. "Is that _clear_?"

Letting go of the larger man's hair while simultaneously pulling out the knife, he took the rag he'd been using and wiped the blood off. Setting both down, he watched the rest of the group recover from their shock and surge toward him angrily. Planting both hands atop the counter, he bent his knees slightly and pushed off into a handstand on the counter.

When the first two got close enough, he fell backwards and slammed his boots on one's skull and the other's shoulder. Landing on his feet, he quickly swept the legs from the remaining two, sending them crashing to the ground together. Turning, he saw the man he'd stabbed swing and dodged. He wasn't fast enough and caught the punch on the edge of his jaw, sending him crashing back into the counter.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he crouched and pushed off, tackling the male to the ground and sending his own punch into the mans' right eye. He had to roll off when the others regained their footing and attempted to hit him, but wound up hitting the one he'd tackled instead.

Jumping up, he swung his foot up and kicked the one running towards him in the chest, sending him sprawling into the two behind him. Dodging a punch from behind, he grabbed the arm and slammed his free elbow down hard. Hearing a crunch and cry of pain, he rammed the same elbow back into the man's nose. Hearing another crunch and feeling the body start to fall, he let go of the arm and moved out of the way.

Spinning to meet the next one, he copied what his older brother had done earlier and rammed his elbow into the mans' stomach. With one down, one winded, and the other three struggling to untangle themselves, Haruichi decided to finish the winded man first so he couldn't sneak behind him. Using the male's bent over form to his advantage, he raised his leg and brought his heel down on the back of his head, sending him to the floor where he didn't get back up.

Turning to the last three, he felt something solid smash into his stomach and send him into the table a few feet behind him. Gasping for breath, he barely managed to move before another punch connected, hissing slightly when he felt a stinging pain on his arm. A glance down showed that his opponent had a knife and had given his a cut deep enough to need looked at but shallow enough to not need stitches.

Frowning, he grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the knife and twisted it until the man dropped it. He then pulled and twisted some more until he could feel the wrist snap out of place. Grabbing the mans' head, he bashed it onto the table behind him and let him drop, turning to the last two.

He waited for either to make a move, but the two simply cursed him out and ran for the door. "You won't hear the end of this!" One of them yelled.

"You're a dead man, shortie!" The one with the bleeding hand screamed. "A dead man!"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Haruichi looked at the three still on the ground. Bringing his hand up to the back of his head, he hissed again. Pulling his hand away, he sighed at the sight of blood on his hand. Grabbing a new rag and placing it to the wound on his head, he walked into the back where the family was waiting for it to be over.

"They're gone," He said. "Or, well, two of them are. The other three are passed out on the floor."

Bowing to him, Rita and Hiro headed out to deal with them while Gina guided Haruichi into a chair. "Are you alright?" She asked, grabbing the first aid kit.

Shrugging, the pink haired male said, "I've had worse."

Clicking her tongue, Gina slowly removed the rag and examined the gash on his head. "This will need stitches. Once Hiro and Rita are done I'll drive you to the hospital."

Waving a hand, he smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. Sorry about the uniform though."

Planting her hands on her hips, Gina frowned. "Don't you worry about that. Now go get changed and I'll drive you to the hospital. I won't take no for an answer."

Closing his mouth and shaking his head slightly, Haruichi stood up and went to change. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," Gina said softly. Smiling, Haruichi nodded and stepped into the small room to change.

/

Haruichi wasn't sure what time he finally got back to school, or when he finally got to sleep, but the next thing he knew hands were forcing his head this way and that, stroking the bruise on his jaw before picking up his arm and prodding at his bandaged cut.

Groaning and not in the mood for any of it that morning, he tried to roll over. "What happened?" His brother's voice barely registered in his mind. He was pretty sure he mumbled something, but wasn't entirely sure.

Whatever the case, it seemed to convince Ryousuke that he wasn't up for school since he felt the covers slide over his skin and then the sound of the door opening and closing. Yawning and rolling over onto his good arm, Haruichi let his consciousness slip away once more as he drifted back to sleep.

When he woke up on his own, he carefully stretched and propped himself up on his good arm, rubbing his eyes with the other. Blinking sleepily, he stared for a few moments and rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't still asleep.

When he was sure he was awake, he laid back down and covered his eyes with his arm. "What the hell?"

Ryousuke smiled and shut the book he'd been reading. "I'm your new roommate."

Turning and glaring at his brother, Haruichi asked, "What happened to the special dorms for the baseball players? And how the _fuck_ did you get all your stuff in here so fast?"

Waving his hand dismissively, he explained, "I talked with the coach and the principal yesterday about it and they agreed so long as I'm not late to practice. As for my things, the rest of the regulars were _happy_ to help me during lunch."

Groping blindly for his phone, he wondered what time it was. He'd have to get to the restaurant soon before those bastards showed up again and trashed the place looking for him. Feeling his fingers hit the object he'd been searching for, he picked it up and flipped it open, squinting slightly at the screen. Groaning when he saw it was probably too late to head over there along with a few texts from Rita telling him that if Gina saw him she'd personally drive him back home and tie him to his bed so he would get some rest.

Snapping his phone shut and letting his hand fall with it next to his head, he wondered how he'd slept so long and not even noticed a bunch of people coming in and out of the room. Scrunching his brows together in concentration for a few moments, he glared accusingly at the other teen who was still smiling at him. "You drugged me."

"Maybe," Ryousuke said. "Are you hungry? Dinner ended a while ago, but I have some rice balls from the cooks if you want them."

Huffing and rolling over onto this other side, careful of his bandaged arm and head, he muttered, "Like I'd eat anything _you_ brought me. _Especially_ after you fucking drugged me."

Laughing slightly, Ryousuke tossed them onto the bed next to his baby brother. "I promise I didn't drug these." Leaning back, he sighed and shook his head. "What happened Haruichi? Who did this to you?"

"Why do you give a shit?" _'When you didn't before?'_

"You're my baby brother." _'I wasn't there before, but I am now.'_

"So?" _'That didn't matter before.'_

"Haruichi…" _'I'm sorry.'_

Ignoring his brother, the younger Kominato pulled the blankets over his head, causing the rice balls to fall to the floor. Frowning, the elder watched him for a few moments before standing up. Walking over to the blanket cocoon, he put his hand on what he assumed to be Haruichi's shoulder and gave a quick squeeze before turning off the lights and crawling into his own bed.

_'Haruichi…what can I do to make this up to you? How many times can I say I'm sorry before you believe me? Will you ever forgive me?'_ He squashed the small voice in his mind that said nothing he did would ever make up for leaving two years ago. Pulling the blankets up, he wondered if he'd ever get his little brother back.

/

**Let me know what you thought! Also, let me know if you want more. I can very easily end it here if you all think it's enough. Also, for those who were a little confused at the sudden shift in the last chapter, let me explain.**

**So for the most part, it was just me wanting this Haruichi in a waiters uniform. But I did have other reasons. Haruichi joined for a multitude of reasons. One is so that he has an actual excuse to leave campus and get away if he needs to. Another is so that he can relieve stress by pounding the people messing with the place (and not get into trouble for it). It's also because while he's like this, he does care still and really does want to help them. It also pays, so he can save up some money.**

**With the last chapter I just kind of wanted to show how Haruichi is still sweet when he wants to be, and isn't completely the jerk he's kind of been in the first few chapters.**

**So that's it, that's what the last chapter was about for those who were confused. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After another week of waking up to his brother attempting to force him to go to class, him avoiding it, and nightly fights at the restaurant, Haruichi was glad when Riji finally arrived. He'd just gotten out the gates when a cab pulled up, his friend saluting him lazily from the window.

Sliding in next to the taller teen, he listened as Riji rattled off the address of his uncles' new place before leaning back and giving the pink haired male a grin. "So, did you behave yourself while I was gone?"

"Define _behave_."

"Well, judging from that _lovely_ black eye and your clearly broken nose, I'd say that's a no. And need I ask about the hand?"

Shrugging, Haruichi pulled out a cigarette and offered Riji one. "I got a job."

"As what, a punching bag?"

Elbowing his friend he rolled his eyes and lit up. "If you _must_ know, I'm helping out at a restaurant over in Ikebukuro. The block is having a bit of a _pest_ problem."

The two lapsed into silence, simply enjoying the others company. It didn't last too long before Riji asked softly, "Everything alright at school?"

Snorting, Haruichi turned and flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window. "_Aniki_ decided he'd have better luck if we shared a room."

"And?"

"The only thing that's succeeded in is pissing him off. He has no way to keep me in class or make sure I'm not getting into trouble with both practice and being in a different class."

"And they haven't expelled you yet?"

"My mother can be _very_ persuasive when she wants to be." Seeing the look on his friends' face, Haruichi frowned. "I'm not going to just happily go to class in a place they shipped me off to. Once I'm able to, I'll transfer to another school that _I_ choose."

"Or," He ignored the glare and put up a hand to stop the words he knew were coming, "_Or_, you could piss off the school and pass while only showing up for the tests and never doing any of the work. You're not stupid Haruichi, and with the amount of time I spent beating that knowledge into you, I _know_ you can easily pass without studying."

"You're such a bad influence."

"Not if this gets you to go to at least one class."

"Smartass."

The mood in the cab lightened as the two continued to joke with each other. When they finally got to their destination, Riji was almost laughing too hard to get out. "H-He _tied you to the chair_?"

Grumbling slightly, Haruichi couldn't help but grin. "Took me at least half an hour to get free. Wish I could have seen the look on his face when he came back and I wasn't there."

"A-And was this _before_ or _after_ the tape?"

"Before. The tape was a little harder to get off. Still don't know where he got so much so fast."

"Damn." Paying the driver and tipping him a little extra, he spread his arms in a grand gesture. "Here she is."

"Impressive."

"Come on, well head in the back. It doesn't really open until five or so, but my uncle should be here." He headed to the back of the building and knocked on the door. It didn't take long before a man dressed casually in slacks and a button up opened the door. His glasses were slightly askew and his hair was sticking up slightly, but Haruichi could instantly see the resemblance to Riji.

"Riji! I wasn't expecting you until later." The man clasped his nephews' shoulder and guided him inside, beaconing Haruichi to follow. "When did you get into town?"

"I took an earlier train," Riji explained. "Figured I'd swing by and pick up Haru here first."

"Haruichi-kun, right? Riji's told me good things about you." Haruichi grinned and bowed slightly, already liking this man. "I hear you haven't been in Tokyo that long. Tell me, how are you liking it?"

"It's different," The pink haired male answered truthfully. "I've only really seen Ikebukuro though. Though I did visit Shibuya yesterday."

"Well, don't worry too much about that. You'll have plenty of time to see everything." Guiding the two into the main area, he set them down at the bar and rolled up his sleeves. "Thirsty?"

"Just water," Riji cut in before Haruichi could open his mouth. "It's a little early for anything else."

"Very well. So tell me what you've been up to. I haven't seen you in a few months."

"Oh, the usual. Not much changed after you left. I figured Tokyo would be a good change of pace, and this way I can keep an eye on this bastard. I let him out of my sight for a _week_, and just _look_ at him."

Pushing his friend hard enough to almost knock him out of his seat, Haruichi sighed rather dramatically. "What can I say, trouble can't seem to get enough of me."

That set both older males laughing. Wrapping an arm around the shorter teens' neck, Riji grinned. "Yeah, well, trouble'd better lay off for a while. You got enough to worry 'bout without it butting in."

"A little trouble every now and then is fine," The elder male commented as he went about polishing his glasses, "just don't let it happen too often or get into something over your head. I doubt your family'd be too happy having to ID your body if anything happened."

"Don't worry," Riji said, "That's why I'm here."

Raising an eyebrow, the man grinned. "I was talking about you too Riji. You have a knack for getting into tight spots."

"And that's why _I'm_ here," Haruichi said, lightly nudging his friend, "to keep this smartass from getting into things he thinks he can handle but can't."

Snorting, Riji shook his head. "Yeah, _right_."

Catching a glance at the clock on the wall, Haruichi stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Where are you headed?"

"Work. Those stupid bastards have started scaring away any customers that come for lunch as well as dinner now."

Glancing at his uncle, Riji put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll come with you. It was a long train ride and I could use some fun."

Rolling his eyes, Haruichi bowed slightly to the man behind the bar and headed towards the door. "Alright, fine. Their numbers keep rising as their IQ keeps dropping anyway." The elder teen laughed as he followed, waving to his uncle.

/

"A friend of yours?" Rita asked as the two stepped into the restaurant.

"Riji, Rita. Rita, Riji."

"Nice place. Too bad it has some shitty customers." Grinning when Rita giggled silently, he bowed a little. "Niyama Riji."

"Nishina Rita."

Coming back out as he tied the apron around his waist, Haruichi grinned. "Great, you've met. Riji, there's another uniform in the back that should fit you. If you're gonna be here, you might as well help out."

"Bossy little shit today, aren't you?" Heading towards the back, he lightly smacked Haruichi's ass on the way. "Looks good on you."

"Perverted bastard."

When Riji came out, he had a grin on that made Haruichi frown and take a step back. "Oh _Haru-chan_~,"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"I did, and the answer is still no."

Pulling out the waitress uniform, he took a few steps forward. "Oh come on, I bet it'd look _amazing_. And you'd probably draw in a lot of customers."

"Forget it. If I wore something like that with your perverted ass around who knows what might happen."

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"With this situation? Not a chance."

"And why is that?"

"You chase after every piece of ass that comes your way. Hell, you were after _mine_ when we first met. There's no fucking way I'm putting that on when you're here."

"So you'd wear it if I were gone?"

"If it got more customers, sure."

"I didn't know you liked girls' clothes," Rita blurted out.

Haruichi didn't even glance her way as he answered, "Clothes are just pieces of fabric and thread. Just because it's a skirt or dress doesn't mean it's just for females."

"They're also surprisingly comfortable," Riji added in. "Not great for fighting in, but a skirt and a pair of heels can make anyone's legs and ass look fantastic."

"And this is why I'll never wear it when you're around."

"If you two are done," Gina cut in, an amused smile on her face, "We have customers." Looking up and spotting a group of females standing in the doorway, both Riji and Haruichi straightened and smiled.

"Welcome," They chorused.

Rita shook her head with a smile and guided the group to their table. Before she could take their order though, the door slammed open again. "Well, well, well, _another_ new worker. What's wrong shortie, couldn't handle us alone anymore?"

Rita ushered the group of girls to the back with her as Haruichi sighed and gestured to the group. "See what I mean? For each new person he brings, his IQ drops another 50 points."

"You calling me stupid?"

Riji shook his head sadly. "It's such a shame. Here I'd been hoping for a challenge. Instead I get a pack of stupid mutts who think they're so tough because they're a little big."

"Say that again," The apparent leader growled, cracking his knuckles. "_I dare you_."

Clicking his tongue, Haruichi sighed. "Such a nasty habit."

"Like you're one to talk," Riji snorted, "What with the amount of cancer sticks you go through in a day."

"And _whose_ fault is that?"

"_ENOUGH_!" Stepping forward menacingly, the 'leader' growled. "Times up shortie. You and your friend's luck just ran out."

/

**So yes, I ended it there. Thank you for all the feedback though! I didn't know this story was so well liked!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A little shorter, but here's something**

* * *

Nodding slightly at Riji, Haruichi waited for the group to attack first. When the 'leader' threw a punch at him, he ducked and sprung upwards and forward at the same time, using the momentum to propel his own fist into the male's groin. He didn't need to look to know that was one down who wouldn't be rejoining the fight any time soon.

Knowing he didn't have to worry about Riji, he met the next two attackers at once and jumped over one kick while twisting out of the way of the others punch. Landing and rolling into a crouch, he made to sweep their feet out from under them. While he got the first one down, the other jumped in time and avoided being sent to the floor.

He didn't plan well, however, and landed on top of his friend who Haruichi'd sent down. The two were a mass of tangled limbs, so the pink haired teen diverted his attention to others who were headed his way.

Dodging one, and sending him tripping over the two struggling on the ground, he elbowed another in the gut and then brought both hands down together on the back of his head, taking another out of the fight.

With Riji there to help, even though they were outnumbered, it didn't take long for most to be knocked out and the rest to scatter. Leaning back against the counter, Haruichi sighed. "Damnit."

"What?" Staring to haul the unconscious bodies outside, Riji raised an eyebrow.

"It's just…too easy. Even with so many of them."

"So you'd rather have someone challenging? Even if it meant they might kill you?"

Rolling his eyes, he bent down to grab the nearest body. "You know what I meant."

"No, I really don't." Putting a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, he stared at him in all seriousness. "This isn't a game Haruichi. Those bastards won't think twice about stabbing you in the gut and leaving you to die."

Frowning, the pink haired male shook off the hand. "I know that. Damnit, don't you think I know that better than anyone? I don't have a death wish Riji." Turning around, he muttered just loud enough for the elder to hear, "Not anymore."

Sighing, Riji pulled out a cigarette. "Then quit acting like you do," He muttered, lighting up. Haruichi was too far away to hear him. Kicking one of the bodies to the side a bit, he hoped that they would either give up soon or stay stupid and easy to beat.

/

Ryousuke was worried when Haruichi wasn't in the dorms by the time he'd finished practice. His little brother had always been back before him, as his practices were lasting very late with the spring tournament just around the corner. Starting the bath, he took a deep breath.

_'He's probably just out late. He'll be back soon. He can…He can take care of himself now.'_ That last thought sent a pang through Ryousuke's heart. Haruichi could take care of himself now. How long had he wished for this? How long had he wanted Haruichi to learn how to take care of himself? How long had he wanted his little brother to stop following him around and staring at him like he was some kind of idol?

Snorting a little sadly, he started slowly stripping off his clothes. _'And now that it's happened, I wish he was back to the same Haruichi as before. I really am a horrible brother, aren't I?'_ Stepping into the tub, he sat down and rested his head against the ledge.

/

Stretching out on the bed, Haruichi yawned. "Fucking bastards don't know when to quit."

"Maybe they need their asses handed to them a few more times before they realize they're out classed."

"You mean out matched?"

Grinning, Riji put his nose in the air and sniffed. "I know what I said. _Out classed_." Haruichi laughed. "And just what is so funny about that?"

Snorting, the pink haired teen smiled lopsidedly. "That you think you have any class."

Riji threw a pillow at the younger teen. "More than you."

"You say that like it means something."

"Smartass."

"You know it."

Shoving his friend playfully, he shook his head. "Go to sleep."

Haruichi laughed and crawled under the covers. "Thanks for letting me crash for the night."

"I've got your back."

/

_He knew from the moment he laid eyes on the small figure that something wasn't quite right with him. He was angry, lashing out at everyone who passed by. It's like he was looking for a fight. He wouldn't last long on the streets with an attitude like that._

_Watching him leave, he got up and followed. He didn't know why, but something drew him to the small shadow of a boy. Watching him growl and throw one weak, sloppy punch after another, he knew the boy was done for._

_Striding forward, he felt his heart rate increase. Picking up speed until he was running, he cursed. He was so far away. He didn't understand. They'd been feet apart earlier, but now it seemed like miles. No matter how fast he ran, he never got any closer._

_He was forced to watch. The glint of a knife, a scream, and then blood. So much blood. Finally free of whatever force had kept him away, he dropped by the boys' side. He was so young, maybe in elementary school. Rolling him over, he was horrified when the small body grew a few inches, and the dark hair lightened into a faded pink._

_Eyes that he knew better than he knew his own stared up at him, the light fading fast. A small smile was on the boys lips. He wouldn't make it. Feeling tears on his cheeks, Riji pressed into the wound, trying to make it stop. "Look at me. Look at me. You can't die. Not after all the shit you went through. Not now. Damnit! You can't die on me! HARUICHI!"_

Riji bolted upright, a cold sweat on his skin. Placing one hand over his racing heartbeat, he scanned the room until his eyes fell onto the opposite bed. Haruichi was sprawled there, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

He kept watching until he felt his pulse return to normal and his breathing even. Running one hand through his hair, he sighed heavily. "You fucking bastard," He whispered, "You better not die on me."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought~**

**Oh, and here's a little Omake. This was actually how I was planning on starting the chapter, but I didn't like it so I took it out.**

**Omake:**

_"ENOUGH!" Stepping forward menacingly, the 'leader' growled. "Times up shortie. You and your friend's luck just ran out."_

Everyone, even those who'd come in with the 'leader', stared at him for a few seconds. "Gumo-san…" One of the members said, "Did…did you _really_ just say that?"

Flushing red, Gumo growled and jabbed his finger at the two before him. "What are you waiting for? Get them!"

The taller male standing next to Gumo clasped him on the shoulder and shook his head. "We'll work on your threats when we're done. That was just…horrible. I'm actually embarrassed to be seen with you right now." Glancing at Haruichi and Riji, he sighed. "I don't think I can do this after hearing that."

The man named Gumo rounded on the taller male. "Kin!"

Kin shrugged and turned around. "You ruined the atmosphere."

Fuming, Gumo rounded on Haruichi and Riji, pointing a shaking finger at them. "This isn't over! We'll be back!"

"Gumo-san, you're making it worse." Grabbing the back of his 'leaders' shirt, he dragged the embarrassed male away. "No more of those old time superhero comics for you."

"No!"


End file.
